The objective of the Biodefense Proteomics Research Programs: Identifying Targets for Therapeutic Interventions Using Proteomic Technology is to characterize pathogen and/or host cell proteomes to identify proteins associated with the biology of microbes, mechanisms of microbial pathogenesis, innate and adaptive immune responses to infectious agents, and/or non-immune mediated host responses that contribute to microbial pathogenesis. The data and reagents generated as a result of these analyses are being made available to the scientific community to stimulate the development of novel therapeutics, diagnostics and vaccines.